cjrichards_and_applemasterexpertfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Applemasterexpert/FANDOM Helpers
Helpers #Access administration tasks (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-admin) #Allows access to Special:Discussions (specialdiscussions) #Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) #Allows access to Special:InterwikiEdit (InterwikiEdit) #Allows access to Special:SendEmail (access-sendemail) #Allows access to a wizard that helps convert non-portable infoboxes to the new markup (templatedraft) #Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) #Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) #Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) #Block other users from editing (block) #Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) #Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) #Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) #Can delete article comments (commentdelete) #Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) #Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) #Can delete wall messages with one click (wallfastadmindelete) #Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) #Can edit article comments (commentedit) #Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) #Can edit wall posts (walledit) #Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) #Can manage global blocks and spam filters (phalanx) #Can move article comments (commentmove) #Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) #Can remove wall threads (wallremove) #Can toggle extensions available in Special:WikiFeatures (wikifeatures) #Can view the stafflog (stafflog) #Cannot be blocked (unblockable) #Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) #Check user's IP addresses and other information (checkuser) #Clear the contents of an user's profile masthead in one click (clearuserprofile) #Control memcached behaviour via request parameters (mcachepurge) #Create a theme for your wiki at Special:ThemeDesigner (themedesigner) #Create and edit Platinum badges (platinum) #Create discussion pages (createtalk) #Create pages (which are not discussion pages) (createpage) #Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) #Delete many pages on a single wiki, or one page across many wikis (multidelete) #Delete pages (delete) #Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) #Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) #Edit a page on many wikis at once (multiwikiedit) #Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) #Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) #Edit other user's profile data (editprofilev3) #Edit pages (edit) #Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) #Edit the user interface (editinterface) #Exempt from Phalanx rules (phalanxexempt) #Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) #Find pages on many wikis (multiwikifinder) #Flags user as exempt from welcome tool messages (welcomeexempt) #Geocode (geocode) #Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) #Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) #Import pages from a file upload (importupload) #Limit actions that can be preformed for some groups for a limited time (protectsite) #Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) #Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) #Mass delete pages (nuke) #Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) #Move files (movefile) #Move pages (move) #Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) #Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) #Move user pages (renameprofilev3) #Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) #Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) #Not have their user name show up in block notices (hideblockername) #Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) #Override the title blacklist (tboverride) #Overwrite existing files (reupload) #Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) #Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) #Quickly revert and delete spam and vandalism (quicktools) #Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) #Remove a user's avatar icon (removeavatar) #Search deleted pages (browsearchive) #Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) #Unblock themselves (unblockself) #Undelete a page (undelete) #Upload files (upload) #Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) #Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) #User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) #User is ineligible to earn achievement points (achievements-exempt) #View Special:DiscussionsLog (specialdiscussionslog) #View IP actions across all wikis (multilookup) #View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) #View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) #View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) #View the checkuser log (checkuser-log) #View user edits across all of FANDOM (lookupcontribs) #canremovemap (canremovemap) #createwikilimitsexempt (createwikilimitsexempt) #curatedcontent (curatedcontent) #edithub (edithub) #editinterfacetrusted (editinterfacetrusted) #first-edit-dialog-exempt (first-edit-dialog-exempt) #forum (forum) #performancestats (performancestats) #protectsite-nolimit (protectsite-nolimit) #restricted_promote (restricted_promote) #taskmanager (taskmanager) #tasks-user (tasks-user) #Add groups: rollback, Bots, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Content Moderators, Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators #Remove groups: rollback, Bots, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Content Moderators, Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators Category:Blog posts